The Perfect Girl
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: We are the perfect girl. And, together, we will win over the perfect guy. Marinette and Chloe are best friends, and they are both in love with Adrien Agreste. But what happens when Adrien mistakes one for the other and ends up being tricked into a relationship with both of them? TW - Family Trauma, Heartbreak, etc
1. Chapter 1

Chloe was the looks. Bombshell blonde, bikini body, I didn't stand a chance against her when it came to dating.

Not that either of us were dating anyone. We both liked the same boy. Adrien Agreste. The epitome of perfection. Golden, shining hair that filtered sunlight through it. Emerald green eyes with glittering flecks of gold. Flawless tan skin. I spent all day dreaming about him.

Not that dreaming was going to get me anywhere.

I have been best friends with Chloe since I was a little girl. Ever since she tripped on the playground and I gave her a bandaid with a ladybug on it. She said that ladybugs were her favorite animal. I said that they were insects, not animals, which made her laugh.

Her house is practically my second home. That's where I am now. Sitting on the balcony, letting the soft breeze gently separate the strands of my hair. I had worn it down today, because Chloe was always pestering me to leave it out.

"Mari, come on. What, are you daydreaming about Adrien again? You've been staring into space for the past 5 minutes!"

I lift up my back and slide the throw pillow that had been resting on my deck chair out from under me. Then I throw it at her, and she puts her hands up to shield her face, giggling. She tosses it back to me, and it smacks my leg, its rough patterned linen rubbing against my skin. The hot sun burns my back as I bend down to pick it up. Paris has been having a heat wave lately and it has been killing all of us.

As I leaned back into my chair, she starts talking again.

"Really, though. What have you been thinking about? You were staring into the clouds."

"...Nothing."

She giggles.

"Okay. Be that way. But I still think you were fantasizing about Adrien."

"Fine."

I don't want to talk about Adrien right now, so I try to switch the topic.

"How's your app going?"

We are both taking a programming class, and our final project is building an app. Her's is a health app, which teaches people about first aid. It's pretty cool.

"Eh. Good. I haven't added much. How's yours?"

I'm working on an electronic therapist app. You can go to chat with the avatar, a cute red and black spotted creature named Tikki.

"Good."

She gets up from her chair, short yellow sundress fluttering in the light breeze. As she walks inside, I catch a glimpse of one of her tattoos, a ladybug, on the backside of her thigh. After a few seconds, she returns with two popsicles.

The taste of my cherry popsicle is sugary-sweet and the cool ice freezes my tongue as I lap up the dripping red liquid thirstily. Chloe eyes me strangely as she slides her popsicle into her mouth, her bubblegum lips forming a perfect little circle around the bright lemon popsicle.

If I could sum my day up right then, I would have said it was perfect.

But little did I know what would happen that night.


	2. Chapter 2

My mom sat me down at the dinner table. Her eyes looked weary, but that tiredness was covered with a sheen of fake enthusiasm. I automatically put my guard up, expecting the worst. Were mom and dad getting divorced?

My mom daintily sipped a small cup of tea, and I watched her cautiously. She gently sat her teacup on the table, the porcelain clinking as it hit the maple table.

"Honey, I don't know how to break this to you, but..."

The pained expression on her face worries me, and I can't help but blurt out..

"Are you and papa getting divorced?"

A look of surprise dawns on my mother's face before she starts laughing. Hard. I wait patiently as she finishes her pearls of giggles.

"Good heavens! No, dear. Why would you think that?"

Relief washes throughout my body. Good. Whatever happens, it can be that bad, right?

"Actually, your sister, Bridgette is going to come stay with us for a while."

My jaw almost dropped open.

"WHAT?!"

Bridgette is my older sister. When she was 18, she completely ditched our family and ran away to live with her boyfriend, which broke maman and papa's hearts. She was a total snob about it, too. she didn't contact us for the longest time. Why would Maman let Bridgette come stay with us?

Wait. Nevermind. Scratch that. Maman is too kindhearted to turn my devil of a sister away, even after what she had done to us.

"Maman, when does she arrive?"

"In a week. I hope you're not too upset dear. Your sister needed somewhere to go."

" Yes, Maman. Where is she going to stay?"

"Well... _nu ying_, you have to understand, she has nowhere to go. We were hoping that she could stay in your room."

I sigh, but I have always accepted defeat easily. I manage to mutter a weak "Yes, Maman" before I slouch up to my room.

I sit on my bed, the fluffy pink periwinkle faux fur throw tickling the soles of my milk-white feet. I dial Chloe, someone who I know I can turn to, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Mari. Whatcha doing?"

"Just having the worst day of my life."

"What happened? Are your parents getting divorced?"

"That's what I thought at the start too. But it's even worse. My sisters coming to stay with my family, and she is going to stay in my room."

"You mean Bridgette, the girl who ditched your family for 3 years with no word?"

"Don't even say her name."

"Bridgette"

Chloe giggled. God, she could be so immature sometimes.

"Chlo." I sighed. "I really can't even right now."

"Okay. Fine . I'll back off. But, lemme guess. You went down without a fight?"

She knows me so well.

"Yes."

Now it's her turn to sigh.

"How many times have I told you that you need to fight back sometimes?"

"Clo, when my mom pulls her "oh, _nu ying_" I can't say no. You already know that."

She groans.

"What does that even mean?"

"Its chinese for baby girl."

"Oh. makes sense."

There is a moment of silence, and the awkwardness was almost palpable. Soft static hums, filling the empty space where our words used to be.

"So when is she coming?"

Chloe's words are tentative, like she is worried she is going to upset me.

" In a week."

"Oh. Ok. I'll...shit."

She trails off and swears like there is something that she just realized.

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to be at dinner with my parents 5 minutes ago. I gotta go Mari. Sorry about your sister. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye Clo."

I toss my phone on the bed and sigh.

1 more week of freedom.


	3. Didn't expect me to rise from the dead

Holy freaking crap

I have missed you guys so much, you don't even know. Fanfiction had become one of the only parts of my life that I could depend on and find joy in.

I recently was in multiple mental hospitals due to my depression, self harm, and anorexia. It's been a struggle. That's all I'm going to say. I'm probably going to publish a fanfiction with the whole story one day, but for now, I'm going to focus on recovery.

I promise, I will update all my stories, but probably not as quickly as I wish I could.

I love you all!

XOXO

GG


	4. Chapter 3

I wake up, blearingly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I look up at my alarm clock, waiting for the numbers to come into focus. When they do, I swear under my breath and jump out of bed. I dash into the bathroom just as the clock hits 8:00 AM. I'm gonna be late!

15 frantic, rushed minutes later, and I am racing out the door, toast stuffed into my mouth. My pink backpack, hurriedly slung over my shoulders, thumps my back as I sprint toward class. I almost trip over the oatmeal-beige stairs at the anterior of the school as I dash over them 3-at-a-time. I flop into the cherry-wood seat just as the school bell tolls and Chloe shrieks with laughter.

"Mari..." She manages between pearls of laughter " You have jam and butter smeared on your face, your hairs a mess, and your shirts on inside out! , can I fix Marinette's wardrobe malfunction really quick?"

My cheeks flush claret red. Ms. Bustier nods giggling into her palm, and Chloe, who is still cackling, drags my horrified self out of class and into the bathroom.

As the door slams shut behind us, Chloe turns to face me.

"First of all, finish off that toast. Oh my god Mari, what time did you even wake up? Your eyebags are huge. I'm gonna go to my locker and grab you some makeup."

I stand frozen in the icy cold bathroom, flickering fluorescent lights making my head spin. Then I wolf down my toast and peel off my jacket. I quickly reverse it, slipping it into my arms with the tag on the inside. I wipe off my face with a thin paper towel that feels like sandpaper.

Chloe comes back into the bathroom as I am splashing water onto my face, toting her makeup bag. She wipes off my face, then gets to work.

I almost fall asleep as Chloe works on my makeup. If being a nurse doesn't work out, Chloe's second passion was makeup. How long had it been? 10,15 minutes?

I snap to attention when Chloe tugs out my snarled ponytails and starts brushing out my matted rajah-blue tresses.

"I don't have time to give you new pigtails. Just leave your hair out for today, okay?"

"But ... "

Chloe knows. I always wear my pigtails. Even most nights when I'm asleep, I still keep my pigtails in. Pretty much the only time I take them out is either when I'm swimming or when I'm combing my hair. I don't care if it is "babyish." My pigtails are part of me.

But right now, I don't have time to argue.

I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

Chloe clicks her tongue as she combs through my snarled hair.

"Mari, do you ever comb your hair?"

"What do you think, Chlo?"

She giggles

"Never"

Finally, she's done, and she deems me ready. I'm wearing her lemon-zest yellow a-line dress that sits in her locker 24/7.

"Just in case"

She says.

"You never know when you might need a quick change!"

She had sounded so perky and so basic that I couldn't help responding with

"Yeah, a change of PRIORITIES!"

Which earned me a playful swat on the arm.

But now I'm grateful for Chloe's over-preparedness. God only knows what Adrien thought when I walked through that door. I must have looked like I came from an insane asylum. Come to think of it, I actually don't remember seeing him when I walked in. Then again, I hadn't remembered how to properly dress up either, so I have to doubt myself about that.

Finally, Chloe heads to her locker to put away everything. I tag along like a lost dog, wary of returning to class and having to face Adrien.

When we push open the door, everyone gawks at us. I flush, thinking that we are about to receive a scolding from . Instead, she turns a faint shade of strawberry - red and tells us to sit down so that class can continue.

I sit down and my dress fans out onto the seat. I swivel my head, taking in the fact that most of the boys are turning crimson. I frown in confusion and look down at my pale, blanche thighs.

Wait a second.

I practically squeak as I realize how revealing this dress is. I was in such a daze that I didn't realize that Chloe had made me put on a high-hemmed, sleeveless, open backed dress.

I probably look like a stripper.

The only good thing about this is probably the fact that Adrien isnt here yet.

Thank god.


End file.
